


In The Morning

by kyaappucino



Category: VIXX
Genre: AU, M/M, in which i believe i really am just kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are days where Taekwoon gets to stay up long enough to watch his husband transform for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: nothing much, just makeup and some biting, bruises. D/S tones. Me obsessing too much about neo kissing. 
> 
> Not connected to Cherry Gum although it happens in the same universe.

Hakyeon preparing for work is still something Taekwoon can’t quite get used to–but as creativity has no set schedule, Taekwoon sometimes has the pleasure of watching his husband transform into N, the popular dance instructor at Vixx Dance Studio.

And if his husband is in a particularly good mood, and Taekwoon is still awake and alert enough, Hakyeon asks Taekwoon to help him get ready. Today is one of those days, with Taekwoon gently lining Hakyeon’s upper lids with eyeliner, amazed at the soft sweep of dark eyelashes across Hakyeon’s dusky gold skin.

When Hakyeon opens his eyes, Taekwoon sees that he has already worn the blue contact lenses, a smile crossing the dance instructor’s face as he gazes up at Taekwoon’s handiwork–perfectly winged lines to compliment his eyes.

“Thank you, baby,” Hakyeon murmurs, glancing at Taekwoon’s reflection in the mirror. Taekwoon nods and stays transfixed, feels his knees grow weak and desire mounting as Hakyeon applies lipgloss. His already soft lips look even more inviting, and he can’t help grabbing Hakyeon’s head and leaning down for a kiss, Hakyeon’s hands gripping on the makeup table for support. 

The gloss is sweet and sticky against his lips, but it makes Hakyeon’s slick and the dance instructor’s mewls of pleasure are lost deep in Taekwoon’s throat as his tongue slides in, gently gliding against Hakyeon’s. One of Taekwoon’s hands grasps Hakyeon’s hair, pulling them apart for a moment. Hakyeon is dazed and knows that his eyes mirror Taekwoon’s, hazy and blown with lust. Taekwoon captures his lips once more, deeper this time, tongue greedily tracing the edge of every white tooth.

Hakyeon’s grip on the table tightens, his husband muffling the moan that threatens to escape as Taekwoon’s tongue licks the roof of Hakyeon’s mouth. They kiss like this, with one of Taekwoon’s hands sliding down his body and curling beneath the hem of Hakyeon’s black work shirt. Somehow the other man has enough sense to break the kiss when he feels Taekwoon trying to take his shirt off.

The dance instructor is panting, cheeks flushed even without blush, eyelashes fluttering and staring up at Taekwoon from beneath half-lidded blue eyes and yes, Taekwoon thinks, his husband is legitimately beautiful.

“…you’re frisky this morning.” Hakyeon whispers, mindful that their children are still asleep, and he doesn’t want to be late for work. “I forgot how gorgeous you need to be for work…you should stop.” There’s a dark edge to Taekwoon’s voice that Hakyeon loves, but the dance instructor murmurs, “But…if I didn’t, my students…they’d never give me a break.” 

Hakyeon trembles as a low growl erupts from Taekwoon’s throat, and he’s suddenly pinning Hakyeon against the makeup table, covering his jaw with kisses. The dance instructor easily tips his head back and gives his husband more access, already knowing what Taekwoon wants to do next. The elder lets out a shaky breath, praying his grip doesn’t slip from the makeup table as his husband makes use of his teeth to worry a bruise onto Hakyeon’s neck, smiling into Hakyeon’s skin as he gives a particularly hard suck. He wants this bruise to last for at least a day.

“….Woonie, everyone will see…” He whispers, which only excites Taekwoon even further. He continues to kiss and lightly suck along the column of Hakyeon’s neck, mouthing up to Hakyeon’s ear, breath hot and voice low, dripping with lust. “Good. Let them see. You’re mine.”

Hakyeon lets out a small whine and Taekwoon chuckles, his hand feeling around for a drawer as he nibbles on the shell of his husband’s ear. His long fingers eventually hook onto the drawer handle and he yanks it open, taking out a white leather collar. Taekwoon glances at his handiwork, a sweet line of red bruises with one particularly large hickey smiling back at him. 

“So pretty.” Taekwoon murmurs, holding up the collar for Hakyeon to see. “but you don’t have to let them see if you…really don’t want to.” Hakyeon gasps, but isn’t exactly disappointed at Taekwoon’s intentions. He watches as Taekwoon unlocks the collar and Hakyeon swallows as he feels the soft leather against his skin, the silver N glittering in the soft light of their bedroom.

It completely covers the bruise, and luckily it’s discreet enough to look like a fashion accessory, the strip of white a stark contrast to Hakyeon’s skin and his black work clothes. Without another word, Taekwoon helps Hakyeon put on his blonde wig, and watches as Hakyeon styles it, ruffling the wig slightly as he looks at himself in the mirror. “How do I look?” Hakyeon glances at his husband’s reflection in the mirror. 

The reply is a predatory stare combined with Taekwoon licking his bottom lip, and that’s all the answer he needs. It only lasts for a minute as Taekwoon suppresses a yawn, and Hakyeon glances at the digital clock on their bed. Just a few minutes left and he has to go.

“I’ll see you later.” Hakyeon murmurs, moving away from the mirror. 

“You better, N.” Taekwoon replies. “My husband…won’t be here tonight.”

At the sound of his stage name, Hakyeon’s mouth twists into a naughty grin. It’s N who embraces Taekwoon tenderly and gives him one last kiss, long and slow and deep. When they break apart for air, this time it’s Taekwoon who’s breathing hard. 

“Wait for me, then. I’ll show Hakyeon what happens when he leaves his gorgeous husband behind.”


End file.
